<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Bright, But You Won't Burn Me by angelsfallingdeancatch, astrid_lee20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418494">You Are Bright, But You Won't Burn Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch'>angelsfallingdeancatch</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20'>astrid_lee20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Different Ways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Healthy Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev finds Richie after a hard day of work. Comforting him is great, though maybe it's time to get a little closer. </p><p>One-shot of the Six Different Ways Poly!Losers AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Different Ways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Bright, But You Won't Burn Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richie walked into their home from work, fuming. He threw his bag down and landed face first on the couch with a huff. He just wanted to be alone and wallow in his misery, but he heard someone walk up and giggle at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bev</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fuck you, Marsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly's giggles stopped immediately when she realized he was in a mood. Normally, when he came home and was acting dramatic like this, it was a bit. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. She liked when he fussed over trivial things to make them laugh. But sometimes, it toed the line into being a serious tantrum, and right now it seemed like it was tantrum time. She quietly picked up his bag and set it in one of the cubbies by the door. Stan insisted they all used the cubbies to store their going outside things, like bags, shoes, jackets, anything else. She tiptoed back over to Richie, gently running a hand through his hair. "Hey, don't be like that, please." She sat down on the floor in front of the couch. "What's the matter, honey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie sighed and reached his hand out as a peace offering. He leaned into her touch like a cat, realizing he needed the attention. “Just work.” When she kept looking at him he simply rolled his eyes. “I’m frustrated, it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It’s not nothing, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here, let me up there. You can put your head in my lap and tell me all about it while I play with your hair, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as he felt Bev sit beside him and pet his hair. He sighed comfortably, feeling safe, and nuzzled into her thigh. “You’re so sweet, Bev. I’m sorry for snapping.” He didn’t want to hurt his family, but he wasn’t good at knowing where or how to deal with his feelings. Still, it wasn’t a good excuse, and he pressed his face into her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don’t have to be sorry.” She didn’t like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had thrown at her or the way it made her feel, but. They were all human. She could be upset about it later. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling like it wanted to, and took a second before speaking again. “I just love you, honey. I hate seeing you upset." She gave him a chaste kiss and pulled back, looking for the normal light in his eyes that, right now, wasn't there. She huffed inwardly. Who dared to take that away from him? From her? "What's going on? You can always tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her back and tsked at himself for being dramatic. How could he make her worry like this? Just because he was upset? “Just...being hard on myself is all. I should probably get a normal job...” He frowned when he said it, but he wanted to help the household more. If he kept not landing gigs, well</span>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d be making the least amount of money out of all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do that to yourself? You know you would hate it." She frowned. "Maybe you could see if you can get on writing scripts somewhere? It's a job you could do online, that way you have a little more flexibility so you can travel for shows if you need to." She knew he felt like he wasn't contributing enough, as that feeling had caused a fair share of fights none of them seemed to have a good enough answer for. She never wanted Richie to give up, though. He was funny. It just took a while to get started in that scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie groaned and nodded, shoving his palms against his eyes. He just wanted his work life to </span>
  <em>
    <span>start</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to do screenwriting gigs, but he knew he could, and he knew it was a stepping stone. He just didn’t want to face that it was going to be a slow road.  “I will do that,” he said finally, letting his arm drop as he stared at the ceiling. “I just feel...like sometimes...” he bit his lip. Should he even say it? “That I don’t offer anything for you. Any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hide, baby." She pulled his hands back, holding them in hers. "You offer us </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. You always make sure we eat well, you're constantly giving affection and making us laugh when we're upset, and you bring so much joy into our lives. I wish we could make you see that. I'm not sure we give you enough credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s smile was wobbly but hopeful, because of course Bev knew he tried to take care of them, no matter what. He kissed her hands before kissing her lips in thanks. His heart sped up when she kissed him back. Fuck, something about Bev always riled him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly smiled into the kiss, and rubbed her nose against his. "I mean it, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie smiled at her affection and ran his hands down her sides until they covered her hips. “I know, I love you,” he whispered, touching a patch of skin her shirt left uncovered. His dick seemed to forget he was depressed and remembered that the most beautiful girl ever was touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly moved one hand to his hair, searching his face. “I love you,” she promised, and chewed on her lip. “Can you promise me one thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie stared back at her, hoping she found whatever she was looking for inside him. That he measured up. He mirrored her touch on his face. “Yes, I’d promise you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted, suddenly unsure. “Can you...will you be...in the future, will you try to not tell me to fuck off or say fuck you, like how you meant it earlier? I know you were upset, it just...bothers me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie nodded. It took zero seconds for him to decide to do that for her. “I’m sorry, Bevvie. I was mostly kidding, but I understand.” He trailed his hand from her cheek bone to her bright hair. “I can’t promise I won’t kid around with you, but I won’t say it like that, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want you to not kid around,” she promised. “Thank you, Rich. I’m sorry I giggled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, bringing their faces together, liking how dark his hair was next to hers. “Please, don’t feel bad. It was a normal response to me being a whiny baby.” He booped her nose with his own. “Okay? We good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed with a smile, catching his lips in a quick kiss. “We’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her, needing the closeness, and tried to ignore his erection that was still excited that Bev was showing him affection. They sat in comfortable silence, and after a few minutes he pressed his hand to her thigh and rubbed the warm skin there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly's breath caught as she felt Richie's erection and his hand on her bare skin. She gazed at him for a moment. "Do...do you wanna? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s blush deepened. He and Bev hadn’t done this much, after all. He played coy instead of answering. “Hmm, wanna what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly pouted. She knew what he was doing--she had a love/hate relationship with spelling out what she wanted. She loved it because she got what she asked for without question, and loved the teasing as much as she pretended to hate it. She still felt so silly asking for anything sexual, although she couldn't quite articulate why. She finally responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you...want to...you know.” She struggled for a moment. “Have sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie tipped her head so he could look at her. “Hey, you asked. I’m proud of you. Do...do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” There was zero hesitation; she loved Richie. She wanted this with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s breath caught in his throat in his elation and he squeezed her hips. “I want to, too, Bevvie. How do you want to?” He moved his hand up her shirt and ran his fingers back up her side, his thinking sidelined by her soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, blushing and gasping a little at his wandering hand. "Whatever you want, Richie. I trust you." She already felt heat between her legs, and she felt a little shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nipped her bottom lip and then licked into her mouth. “I trust you, too,” he told her seriously, his hand coming up and curling under her breast. His tongue ran away from him. “You’re so soft here, they fit so perfect in my palm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see them?” There was a wicked glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, kitten,” he said, staring back at her. He wasn’t expecting her to use his own moves against him. They’d never really gotten this far before and Richie was hard as a rock. “Yes,” he whispered, squeezing her breast slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down, pulling her shirt up and off and threw it on the floor, breasts on full display. She was suddenly very grateful she hadn't been wearing a bra. "K-kitten?" Richie hadn't given her a pet name like that before, and if her currently soaked panties were speaking on her behalf, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie held onto her waist and sat up so he could manhandle her around. His eyes darkened at her words. “Hmm, you like that? Being my kitten?” He dipped his head and nosed at a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking, letting it harden under his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she stammered. "Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." She couldn't describe how good it felt to let Richie take control, and she found that she craved it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>More,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s grin turned dangerous and he began to nibble on one of her breasts, trying to be gentle but also wanting to leave marks behind. “Mmmm, you’re so pretty, kitten,” he said as he rolled her other nipple between his fingers. “I could stare at you all day. I bet we all would. I bet you could walk around with your clothes off and you’d have us all like yes men, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly moaned, nodding. "Maybe we-we could try that one day, when everybody's home." Just the thought of that had her dripping, and she rocked against Richie's thigh, hoping he could feel how wet he was making her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lapped at her other nipple for a while before pulling off and giving her hickeys on her collarbone, then her stomach. “I can feel how wet you are for me,” he teased, a finger drifting under her skirt. “What a show we’d put on if you rode me out here.” He paused and pulled her against him, and pushed her close against his chest. “Only if you want,” he murmured into her hair. “My little kitten, I love you, don’t you forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped again at the finger, trembled at his words. She shook her head, still not ready for that step. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her boys, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t already seen her come. It was just...awkward, someone walking in on that. It had taken her a long time to get over the embarrassment she felt when Ben caught her masturbating </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely too often</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knew any second now Bill could come out of his office, Stan and Eddie could come home from work. Her being shirtless was already a close call. "I love you, Richie. I wanna...I want to do this in my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she said so, he pressed her close so no one could see her front, grabbed her shirt and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. “Anything for you,” he told her before kissing her hair protectively and moving them to her bedroom, and closing her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her head in his neck, kissing him there as a thank you for making sure she felt safe. "See? You're so good to me. You thought about what I needed before I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a minute of just holding her close and resting his head against hers. “I’m always thinking about you, Bev,” he said softly, into her curls. He put her on her back, his movements tender as he exposed her to the cold, and rubbed little circles on her tummy. He wanted to love on her before trying to start anything again. Being able to even see her like this was a miracle, in his mind, and he wanted to take his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nipples were hard again, a little sore from his nipping, but she relished in the feeling of that mixed with the tummy rub. "You love me," she whispered, mostly to herself and a bit in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie's face flushed in embarrassment and he tried to shrug it off. “Of course I love you,” but he knew she meant in a way that was a little different than the others, but Richie didn’t know how to explain it. Maybe it wasn’t so important right now. He laid his head down on her stomach and started to run his hand up and down her sides, liking the curve of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, giggling a bit and squirming at his ministrations. "R-Richie, that tickles." She felt so safe, and so loved. She didn't want this to stop. Totally gone was the huffy, angry guy from before. Now she had her lover, just as sweet and bright as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed with her and made his touch firmer so he wouldn’t tickle her much. Maybe later he could tease her. Next time. “What do you want, kitten,” he asked again, peeking up at her from her midriff. “Whatever it is, I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat me out?" She asked quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie whispered, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes,” under his breath and dove under her skirt and started mouth at her over her underwear. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagined </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. “You’re soaking through your panties,” he told her, a smirk in his voice. “I can taste you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered as he mouthed at her, her legs spreading wider for him. "Richie</span>
  <em>
    <span>, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed her underwear with ease, wanting complete access to her. He licked at her folds before he dipped his tongue into her wetness and moaned. He was gonna eat her until she begged him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly shuddered when he moaned against her, her hands going straight into his hair and tugging. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richie. You feel so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie pulled her hips closer so he was surrounded by just Bev. He purred at her pulling his hair and praised her for it by lapping sloppily at her core. She tasted good, tasted like heat, so he kept licking at her vulva like it was dessert. He made sure his nose was nudging against her clit, he wanted to make this so good for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly bucked her hips as Richie went deeper, crying out at the stimulation. She closed her eyes, whimpering in pleasure as he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, his face wet and his eyes needy. “You like it, kitten? You love the attention?” He twitched in his pants and promptly ignored it as nipped playfully at her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Love it so much, Rich." She rolled her hips as she looked down at him, her breasts bouncing a little as she did. She pulled him up to kiss him, tasting herself on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined into her kiss, reaching out to hold her face as he did. He wanted her to taste how good she was, how much she was wanted. He let one hand drop and rest on her breast, more out of affection than anything. “You’re so perfect, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as she preened at the praise. "Made just for you and the boys," she affirmed, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for us,” he said, with awe on his face, her kisses pulling at his heart and making him want to be honest. Bev deserved to know his thoughts. “Bev,” he said into their kiss, “Bev, I wanna make you feel safe, I wanna make you feel loved, because you are,” his bulge pressed against her thigh, and he inhaled sharply at the zing of pleasure. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the lucky one," she said, gasping at his erection as it grazed her. "I'm so thankful for you boys, I'm so in love with all of you. Thank you for letting me in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie nuzzled against her neck and kissed her there. “I love you, kitten,” he began to roll his erection against her, wanting to make her gasp again. “I’m gonna take care of you, always, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, feeling a little weepy. "I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richie. Please. I trust you. Forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie cooed at her and started to pull off his belt. “I trust you, too,” he said, bending his head down to suck on one of her nipples as he rested his head against her chest. “You want me to be in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she grabbed at his shirt, frantically unbuttoning it and trying to shove it off. She wanted to be as close to him as she could first, skin to skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at her excitement, and threw off his shirt and t-shirt, and stood up to get his pants off. “Skirt on or off, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Off," she decided, and pulled it to the floor as she watched Richie get undressed. She threw it on the ground beside them and moved up to the pillows, getting comfortable and keeping an eye on her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie kicked off his pants, in a very un-sexy way, and tried to shake off his sudden shyness. He watched her reach for him, uncaring that he was awkward, and swooped onto the bed over her body. He rocked his hips against her and kissed her with teeth, the friction on their skin touching making him heady with want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly bit back, liking the roughness, and sat up and put all of her love into the kiss. The good, the bad, the downright unsettling. Richie could handle it. She bit his bottom lip and sucked, whining a little as he rolled against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie moaned in response, a push and pull, and lifted her into his lap so she rested on his cock. “Do you feel what you do to me?” He said huskily and pulled her flush against him, face red with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" She inhaled sharply as he brought her down on him and rested her head on his shoulder, biting down and then licking at the skin, moving to his neck to leave her mark there as well. "God, you feel so good. We have to do this more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, filled with thoughts of how adorable she was as he turned his neck for her to have better access. “I’d love that, I want more of you. I see you smile and I think about me being the one to make you smile.” Maybe that was pushing it too much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned as he moved for her, leaving a couple more marks before slowly kissing up his jaw, up to the place just under his ear, and blowing a quick breath in to make him shiver. “You do make me smile. All the time, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie moaned deep in his throat and grabbed her around the waist to kiss her as filthily as he could. Good, not too much, she felt the same. “Such a pretty kitten,” he murmured to her with lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile stayed put through the kiss as she slowly started to ride him, gasping into his mouth each time she came down. She lightly scratched down his back, not enough to hurt but enough to make him feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby girl,” he huffed out, strained from not pushing up into her, from letting her take what she needed. “Look at you,” he said, allowing some emotion to bubble through. Damn it, why did he always start to cry during sex? He kept her right up against him so she knew he was loving this, and was lost in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a God." She knew she'd never hear the end of it, but she worshiped Richie. He was so talented in so many ways, and took such good care of her and the others. "I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie cussed out a string of ‘fucks’ and bit her shoulder, before sucking on it to take out the sting. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bite, liked to mark his loves and see proof of the night before, but he’d never hurt Bev. “I’d do anything for you, you go I follow.” He pulsed inside her and he moaned, fighting his instinct to take over and fuck her into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laid back, legs tired, and took him with her and while she pulled him into a kiss. "Please, fuck me. I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie groaned and answered her by slamming into her over and over, hoping to make her scream his name, loving how her breasts brushed against his chest as he fucked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly got used to his pace, letting out little "ah"s as he started to hit that perfect spot. The headboard knocked against the wall, and she heard the unmistakable sound of doors opening, of footsteps padding down the hall. Those sounded a bit like Bill's, and she came back to Richie as she heard the slick sounds of them smacking together start to overcome the sound of the headboard. She squirmed, starting to moan Richie's name louder, louder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>louder</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie watched her, wanting to see how she liked when he pressed in deep, or touched her skin lightly, before it became too much. Sharing all of this with Bev was powerful, intimate in a way he found familiar now. Richie had been right, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmates. He hid his face in her shoulder as he fucked her, and let some of his tears fall, not wanting to throw her off with his emotional response. He’d needed this his whole life, and for some reason, he got to have it. He kept up his pace even when he started to shake because she was starting to get loud and he wanted her to come. Needed her to come. He reached down and began to rub gently at her clit underneath him, gasping at how soaking wet she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much longer for her to come after his change of pace, and with the added stimulation she screamed for him, riding out her orgasm as she held him close.She could feel his tears, now, and hated that he was crying. She just wanted him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hushed him gently. “Honey, I’m okay. I promise. I love you. Can you tell me why you’re crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you did so good, kitten,” he shifted and moved to look at her from his safe place in her shoulder. “It just...it means so much to me that you’d even want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie, honey. I am always going to want you. Why wouldn’t I? You’re pretty, you’re sweet, you give the best cuddles, and you care about me. You’re brave and you’re wonderful, and I hate that you don’t always see that.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “You didn’t come, honey. Do you want to keep going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was shy at her compliments and chose to not answer them, but he did hold them close to his heart. “I’m just blown away by you.” He laid down next to her and pulled her to him, wanting to help her to catch her breath. “I’m always gonna want you too, kitten.” He brushed his hand through her hair, contemplating. “I love you. I don’t...sex isn’t just about coming, honey. It’s about this, about sharing good feelings,” he motioned to him and her laying together. “Next time, okay? I just want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, baby. I really like this part, just being with you. I love you, too." She rested her head against his chest, kissing one of his hairy pecs before speaking again. "God, I was loud. I'm a little embarrassed to go out there now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked but wrapped around her protectively. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. She had let him touch her, make her feel good. She loved him back.  “I promise it only made everyone in the house horny for you. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of the Six Different Ways AU, during year one (2020). </p><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, a kudos, or follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.</p><p>We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>